Troy
by jasperxforxlife
Summary: The movie Troy with Naruto characters. Parings Naruto/Hinata. Sasuke/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Cast

Orochimaru-Agamemnon

Jiraiya-Menelaus

Minato-Priam

Naruto-Paris

Kakashi-Hector

Sasuke-Achilles

Sakura-Briseis

Hinata-Helen

* * *

3200 years ago

After decades of warfare Orochimaru, king of sound, has forced the kingdoms of Greece into a loose alliance. Only sand remains unconquered. Orochimaru's brother Jiraiya, king of mist, is weary of battle. He seeks to make peace with Leaf, the most powerful rival to the emerging Greek nation. Sasuke, considered the greatest warrior ever born, fights for the Greek army. But his disdain for Orochimaru's rule threatens to break the fragile alliance apart.

_Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so we ask ourselves… will our actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we're gone…and wonder who we were…how bravely we fought…how fiercely we loved?_

In a dry, dusty land that is surrounded by lush, green hills, two armies walk from opposite directions toward each other. One army is the Sand army, led by their king, Garra. The other is the Sound army, led by their king, Orochimaru. Both continue to trudge along the barren land until they are about 100 feet apart. Then both kings on their chariots head toward the center of the clearing. When both got off they went to face each other in silence until Orochimaru broke it.

"Good day for the crows." He smugly said referring to the many birds hovering over them.

"Remove your army from my land." Garra firmly ordered.

"I like your land. I think we'll stay. I like your soldiers too."

They won't fight for you." Garra replied with confidence heavy in his voice.

"That's what Grass said. And Stone, and Waterfall. Now, they all fight for me."

"You can't have the whole world Orochimaru. It's too big, even for you." In the middle of Garra's statement, Orochimaru let out a throaty chuckle.

"I don't want to watch another massacre. Let's settle this war in the old manner. Your best fighter against my best." For a moment Garra thought about it and then questioned,

"And if my man wins?"

"We'll leave Sand for good." Orochimaru replied with honesty in his voice.

After a smirk passed his lips, Garra shouted "Kankuro!" towards his army. All of the soldiers began to shout and cheer as a man pushed his way through the men, carrying with him two spears, a sword, and a shield. He was at least a foot taller than all of the others. Orochimaru rose and eyebrow and then shouted to his army "Sasuke!" No noise was made and he looked back to see a few generals moving on their horses to search for Sasuke, with no luck. A light laughter could be heard from Sands army.

"Kankuro has this effect on many heroes." Garra stated with amusement in his voice. This made Orochimaru snap his head to look at him. "Careful who you insult, young king." He threatened his voice heavy with malice. Then one of Orochimaru's generals, Zaku, rode over to them. "My king." He breathed out, "Sasuke is not with the army."

"Where is he?" Orochimaru shouted with anger.

"I sent a boy to look for him."

In a small village not far from where the armies stood, a young boy rode on a horse and stopped in front of one of the huts. Immediately jumping off, he entered the hut slowly. While inside, he saw Sasuke on his stomach, and a woman had her arm draped over his waist. Next to them another woman lay on her back. They were all asleep and naked. The boy walks over and before he can tap Sasuke's shoulder, a hand lashed out and grabbed him by the clothes at his neck, causing the boy to gasp. Sleepy black eyes glare at him.

"I was having a good dream. Very good dream." Sasuke mumbled while turning his body away from the disturber of his sleep.

"King Orochimaru sent me. He needs to--"

"I'll speak to your king in the morning." Sasuke interrupted.

"But my lord, it is morning. They're waiting for you." This caused Sasuke to lift his head up and look at the boy. Then he started to get up, shaking off the arm of the red headed woman with a grunt. Sasuke quickly dressed in his armor, and handed his shield to the boy and motioned for him to follow. Making way to his horse the boy began to question him.

"Are the stories about you true? They say your mother is an immortal goddess." Sasuke had mounted his horse by now and waited for the boy to stop rambling. "They say you can't be killed."

"I wouldn't be bothering with the shield then, would I?" He replied while putting his helmet on.

"The Sand warrior you're fighting… he's the biggest man I've ever seen. I wouldn't want to fight him." Fear was present in his voice. Sasuke looked down at him with emotionless eyes and stated.

"That is why no one will remember your name." And with that, he rode off to the battle.

When Sasuke got to the armies, all of the Sound soldiers began to cheer and shout "Sasuke!" repeatedly. When he dismounted from his horse, he began to stride over to Kankuro. As soon as Sasuke passed Orochimaru, the king said

"Perhaps we should have our war tomorrow, when you're better rested. I should have you whipped for your impudence!" This caused Sasuke to stop and look at Orochimaru.

"Perhaps you should fight him." And Sasuke turned around to leave.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru's lackey, Kabuto, tried to get his attention. Then he tried again.

"Sasuke. Look at the men's faces. You can save hundreds of them. You an end this war with a swing of your sword. Let them go home to there wives." At that, Sasuke took his spear and drove it into the ground. Then toward Orochimaru, he arrogantly pointed out,

"Imagine a king who fights his own battles. Wouldn't that be a sight?" And Sasuke moved to is fight.

"Of all the warlords loved by the gods, I hate him the most." Orochimaru told Kabuto. Sasuke drew his sword and began to jog to Kankuro. Kankuro then shouted to get the Sand army pumped up. Then he looked back at Sasuke with an evil glint in his eye. Taking one of the spears in his hand, Kankuro threw the spear at a fast rate to Sasuke, who blocked it with his shield. Throwing the shield on the ground, Sasuke sped up his pace. When Kankuro threw the other spear, Sasuke ducked and then broke out into a fast run. When Sasuke was ten feet away, Kankuro drew his sword. When Sasuke was maybe three feet away from him, he ran to the right and then back at Kankuro. Jumping up, Sasuke was able to stab him in his shoulder. For a moment Kankuro stayed standing, but seconds later fell to the ground dead. Everyone in the Sound army began to cheer. Sasuke after killing Kankuro, walked over to the Sand army.

"Is there no one else?" He asked the army.

"Is there no one else?" This time Sasuke shouted. Garra began to walk up to Sasuke.

"Who are you soldier?" He whispered.

"Sasuke. Son of Fugaku" Was the reply he got.

"Sasuke? I'll remember the name. The ruler of Sand carries this scepter. Give it to your king." Garra held it up for Sasuke to grab. Staring at it for a moment, Sasuke walk off saying, "He's not my king." Leaving Garra to stare at him in wonder.

* * *

Sorry if I'm not good with fight scenes. Please review! :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Port of Mist-Greece_

In a large banquet hall, a celebration was being held. Many men that were drunk cheered for the alliance between Mist and Leaf. At a large table sat many important figures. Some being King Jiraiya and his wife Queen Hinata of Mist, and princes Kakashi and Naruto of Leaf. Everyone was dining and drinking to there hearts content. Suddenly Jiraiya stood up to make a toast and banged on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Princes of Leaf, on our last night together… Queen Hinata and I salute you." Jiraiya motioned to his wife, who was looking down at her hands the entire time. His statement caused some men to cheer.

"We've had our conflicts before, it's true. We've fought many battles, Mist and Leaf. And fought well!" Everyone but the princes, who showed there approval by smiling, shouted there approval at this. When they quieted down, Jiraiya continued.

"But I have always respected your father. Minato is a good king, a good man. I respected him as an adversary. I respect him now as my ally." Throughout the speech, Naruto was looking at Hinata, who only dared to look up once, and then not breaking contact.

"Kakashi, Naruto, young princes, come. Stand. Drink with me." Both Kakashi and Naruto grabbed their cups full of wine and stood at Jiraiya's request. Jiraiya also held his cup up with them.

"Let us drink to peace."

"To peace between Leaf and Mist." Kakashi spoke in a calm manner. At that, everyone once again cheered and Jiraiya smiled.

"May the gods keep the wolves in the hills and the women in our beds." Jiraiya said in a pleased tone. With the speech over, all of the people attending drank from their cups. A festive music began to play. While Naruto was drinking he locked eyes with Hinata and stared at her guilty looking features. Dancers began to come out to entertain the men. Jiraiya went up to them and put his arm around one's waist for a moment and began to laugh only to move to another one. When he saw Kakashi, he embraced him for a moment in friendship. Holding up his cup, he implied for Kakashi to do the same, which he did.

"For the gods." Jiraiya spoke, pouring his drink onto the floor.

"For the gods." Kakashi mimicked his new allies action. Meanwhile Hinata made her way through the crowd and walked up the stairs to her bedchamber. When Naruto saw her he left the man he was speaking to see where she was going. As he saw her shadow head up the stairs, he looked around for a moment to make sure the coast was clear. When he confirmed that it was safe, Naruto ran up the fleet of stairs in a matter of seconds. Unknown to Naruto, Kakashi saw him go up and look on with a troubled face.

Up in her room, Hinata sat at her vanity table, taking off her jewelry. Hearing the door open, she turns around to see Naruto come through, but not before he shuts the door and locks it so they won't be interrupted.

"You shouldn't be here." Hinata says in a quiet, but strong voice.

"That's what you said last night." Naruto said in a quiet, cocky tone. Hinata turned around and began to brush her hair, trying to ignore him.

"Last night was a mistake." She almost whispered, but Naruto still heard it and proceeded to walk over to her.

"And the night before?" Naruto questioned to her.

"I've made many mistakes this week." Hinata said with her back still to him. When Naruto was directly behind her he pulled her hair behind her shoulders and began to caress her face, causing Hinata to lean into his hands.

"Do you want me to go? Naruto asked in a soft, gently voice. Hinata immediately stood up and turned to face him. Instead of answering his questioned, she removed the clips that held her dress together, letting the clothing fall to the ground. For a moment Naruto stared at her body, and when he looked up, they stared into each others eyes for a moment before Hinata moved closer to him and kissed him passionately, which Naruto eagerly returned.

Back at the feast, Kakashi walked around a bit before looking at the stairs that he had seen Naruto go up and noticed he had yet to return. He had a slightly angry look on is face and walked away, passing Jiraiya, who had one of the dancers from earlier on his lap and was kissing and teasing her.

Naruto held in his hand a beautiful necklace that was very shiny.

"Pearls from the Sea of Propontis." Naruto whispered, showing the necklace to Hinata. She, was laying down before, sat up and admired the gift while Naruto put it on her, a kind smile on her face. Both of them were naked and slightly sweaty.

"They're beautiful." She told him while running her hand over the necklace.

"But I can't wear them. Jiraiya would kill us both." She sadly continued.

"Don't be afraid of him." Naruto firmly told her.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of tomorrow. I' afraid of watching you sail away and knowing you'll never come back." She told him with tears heavy in her eyes, but not falling. Hinata caressed his face and continued to say,

"Before you came to Mist, I was a ghost. I walked, and I ate, and I swam in the sea… but I was just a ghost."

"You don't have to fear tomorrow." Naruto told her in a strong voice in an attempt to calm her down.

"Come with me." Naruto said with excitement and hope in his eyes. For a second Hinata looked hopeful before she began to think rationally again.

"Don't play with me. Don't play." Sadness was heavy in her voice like this was a cruel joke. The tears were finally falling.

"If you come, we'll never be safe. Men will hunt us, the gods will curse us. But I'll love you. Till the day they burn my body… I will love you." Hinata couldn't deny the sincerity and honesty in his voice and allowed herself a smile.


End file.
